


Frustration

by gh0st_babe



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, Homosexuals, Jonnor - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, but i mean, connors kind of a giant dork, highschool, idk what im supposed to put in the tags oops, judes kind of in love with him so its okay, like major fluff, sass master jude, this is the first fanfic ive ever posted online so beware, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st_babe/pseuds/gh0st_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude's frustrated. </p><p>It's his junior year of high school and he's been in love with his best friend for what feels like forever. He know's Connor loves him back, so rejections not the problem, its just the way to go about it. They've gotten use to ignoring their feelings, so now that they've gotten to the point where they wanna talk about it they don't know how, and Jude feels likes he's going to explode.</p><p>This shouldn't be this hard, it's just talking. Him and Connor talk all the time so why does this conversation have to be so difficult?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is the first fanfic I've ever had the courage to post. I've had this idea for a while and I'm beyond happy that i finally go to write it all down! I absolutely adore Jude and Connor so i really hope I did them justice .-. 
> 
> I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to put in the notes so to refrain from making this more awkward then this is, Enjoy!

If Jude weren't such an idiot, he might just have had the courage to ask him out. He was right in front of him for Christs sake all he had to do was open his mouth and say a few words, it shouldn’t be this hard.

Connor stood next to the shorter brunette, talking a mile a minute as he got his books out of his locker. He was going on and on about the new Avengers movie and as awesome as the movie sounded, Jude couldn’t bring himself to actually pay attention to his best friend. All he wanted to do was lean over and shut him up in the best possible way.

It wasn’t that Jude was afraid of rejection, no he knew Connor liked him in a romantic way. It was fairly obvious that both boys had feelings for the other just by the way that they looked at each other. The teenagers had just got so use to ignoring it in middle school that when they finally got to the point where they wanted to address it, they couldn’t.

Jude and Connor spent all of their together nowadays. They were juniors now, only a year of school left, and they were still inseparable. They had gone through so much together, from the early days of Daria and Taylor, to Connor getting shot in the foot and having to stop baseball for a while, to Jude finally discovering who he was and Connor doing the same. They had gone through hell, to say the least, but they had made it through. Connor was finally able to say “I’m gay” without wincing and Jude would beam at him every time he said it. Jude had discovered early on that coming out as gay didn’t necessarily mean conforming to what society wanted and was finally able to comfortably talk about his sexuality. They had done a lot of learning in the past three years, and they were glad to have done it together.

Now all that was left was actually talking about what _they_ were. After Connor got shot they never really revisited the topic of their relationship, more happy with the fact that they were both alive and silently choosing to just take their time. There were still some stolen kisses, not many but enough, soft and full of promises for what the future held.

Jude shook his head softly and came back from his thoughts. He nodded along to what Connor was saying, smiling to let him know he was listening. Jude had most of the books he needed for today but he couldn’t quite reach the last one. It was on the highest shelf in him locker and despite the growth spurt he had finally hit at fourteen, he was still fairly short for his age. The brunette was standing on him tiptoes, praying that he could reach so they could finally go to class.

Jude was just about to give up when Connor leaned over and retrieved the book with ease, chuckling softly. He rolled his eyes and lowered himself back to normal, turning to pout at his friend.

“I had it!” He whined softly.

“Yeah, sure you did Juju.” Connor chuckled as Jude scoffed at him, throwing a faux glare in his direction.

“You’re such a little shit you know that?”

“Oh, I’m the little one?” He raised his eyebrows and smirked at him and it took all of Jude’s willpower not to just shove the boy in front of him against his locker and kiss his stupid smug expression away.

“Are we going to class or what?” Jude sighed, closing his locker. He nodded at him and laughed as they began to make their way down the hall. They didn’t share a class in the morning, but their classes were close, Jude taking AP English IV while Connor took the normal English III. Despite the close proximity of their classes it still took forever for them to get to the language arts hallway as Jude’s locker was on the complete other side of the school.

Connor had just started talking about the Avengers again when Jude felt someone tap on him shoulder. He hit Connors arms softly to signal him to stop and turned to the person who tried getting him attention.

It was a boy in one of his classes, Mathew was his name he thought. He had light brown hair and big glasses that took up most of his face and he looked nervous as hell.

“H-hey Jude!” He stuttered out with what one could only describe as nervous enthusiasm.

“Um Hey Mathew, what’s up?” Said boy asked awkwardly, hoping be didn’t get his name wrong. The other boys face lit up so he guessed he got it right.

“Nothing really, I just wanted to ask you something.” His face was bright red and Jude’s eyes widened. _Oh god, please don’t tell him this is what I think it is._

Jude’s mind was going a mile a minute, thinking of the easiest way to let the boy down gently. Unfortunately, Jude had a lot of practice in situations like this.

After he hit puberty, boys and girls alike had begun to really pay attention to him. Now don’t get him wrong, he didn’t have his life completely on hold just for Connor. There were times when he was frustrated of all the waiting and would say yes to a boy, hoping for at least some kind of connection. He hadn’t really felt something special though, so recently he had just given up and focused solely on trying to move forward in his relationship with Connor.

“Uh okay, ask away!” Jude said quickly, hoping he hadn’t taken too long to answer. He looked over at Connor for a second and saw him glaring at Matthew but the other boy didn’t seem to notice. Jude smirked slightly at Connors reaction and rolled his eyes. This wasn’t the first time the younger boy had seen Connor jealous, but it never ceased to amuse Jude.

“Well I was wondering if, um, if you maybe wanted to go see a movie with him this weekend? I wanted to go see the new Avengers and I figured you liked marvel.” He said with a lot of uncertainty.

Jude winced at his question and opened him mouth to turn him down in the nicest way he could think of when Connor cut him off.

“Actually, he’s going to go see the Avengers with me this weekend.” He said coldly, raising an eyebrow at Mathew. Jude looked at Connor in confusion, but he didn’t deny it. Connor had never done something like this before, no matter how jealous he was he always respected whatever Jude chose to do, even if it meant seeing him date other boys. _What’s changed?_

__

“Yeah I’m sorry Matt, I already promised I’d go with Connor.” He said with a small, sympathetic smile. Matts’ face flushed with embarrassment and he looked down at the floor.

“Oh, it’s okay! Maybe some other time…” He trailed off.  Jude felt Connor tense beside him and he elbowed him softly, warning to him to play nice.

“Yeah, Maybe! I’m sorry but we have to go or we’re gonna be late. Bye Matt, I’ll see you in Math!” Jude rushed out, seeing his face fall before turning around and dragging Connor with him.

“Bye…” He winced at the soft voice behind him but kept moving. He wanted to talk about this before class started.

They walked for a few minutes and weaved their way through the crowd. They got to the hallway intersection where they usually parted and Jude looked at the clock, sighing in relief when he saw that we still had about fifteen minutes left. The boys walked to a nearby pillar and the brunette leaned against it, looking at the boy in front of him. Connors face was a combination of shame and pride and he didn’t know if he should be mad at him or not.

“Con, what the hell was that?” He asked softly and sighed.

“I’m sorry, I know we didn’t talk about going to see the movie but I was going to ask you if that makes it better!” Connor said. Jude rolled him eyes and smiled. Yeah he should definitely be mad but he couldn’t really bring himself to be.

“I wasn’t going to say yes to him if that’s what you’re worried about. I wouldn’t dream of seeing the Avengers without you.” Connor smirked at him as soon as the words left him mouth and leaned forward a little.

“What if he had asked you to a different movie? Would you have said yes?” Jude scoffed at his question and rolled his eyes. The little shit was just trying to get him to stroke his ego.

“Con, you know damn well I wasn’t going to say yes.” He sighed.

“Why not? Mathews not bad looking and I’ve gotta say, he has pretty good taste in movies if he wanted to take you to the Avengers _on the first date._ ” Connor over exaggerated the last part and the other boy looked at him with narrowed eyes at He wanted to do something, anything to throw the other off for once. He wanted to be the one with surprises. Connor raised his eyebrow in question and that was it for him.

Jude smirked and leaned forwards kissing him hard; putting every ounce of passion and emotion he could into the action. He felt Connors hands on his hips, big and warm and the shorter of the two wound him arms around the others neck. The kiss definitely wasn’t the first, but it felt like it was. There were butterflies again, the one’s Jude felt the first time they did this, and he sighed into Connors mouth. It was perfect.

Their mouths moved together slowly and softly and Jude felt his heart beating in his throat. This kiss felt different from all the others, more important. The boys stayed like that till their lungs burned with the need for oxygen.

Jude pulled away first, only slightly, and rested his forehead on Connors. His eyes were closed and he could feel the others soft puffs of breath on him swollen lips. When his brain had finally decided to come back to him he smirked triumphantly.

“ _That’s_ why.” Jude pulled away completely and leaned back against the pillar, enjoying the way Connors eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. The other boy stuttered for a moment, trying to get words out that made some kind of sense.

“W-well, uh, yeah that’s- that is _definitely_ a good reason to have said no.” He finally let out, his face a dark red color and his eyes glazed over. Jude was beginning to love this look on Connor.

“So when are we going to see the movie?” Jude could feel his own face warm and flushed but he didn’t let go of his courage for one moment.

“I, uh, _Shit_. Fuck Jude you gotta give me a minute to think, oh my _God_.” Connor breathed out. Jude grabbed his hand and smiled softly, nodding.

They stood like that for a minute, the silence hanging between them in a way that was far from uncomfortable. Jude looked at the boy in front of him and his grin widened. Connors eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as his mind processed what was going on. Jude wished he could stare at his friend like this forever, his flushed cheeks and wide eyes etching in his memory for all of time. Finally, Connor’s eyes flicked up to meet Jude’s and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

“I’m in love with you. I am just _so_ in love with you Jude, and I should have told you so long ago and I’m so fucking sorry I didn’t.” Connors voice was low and serious and Jude couldn’t help the way his heart rate skyrocketed. “This isn’t how I wanted to tell you this at all, and like, I know you knew I loved you. I don’t know why I’ve been such an idiot about telling you and I’m so fucking grateful that you had enough patience to wait for me. God, Jude, just… _I love you_.”

Jude continued to stare at the boy in front of him for a minute, a rush of emotions coming to him. Relief, excitement, happiness, love.

“I love you too, you giant dork.” He said softly, swinging their interlocked hands gently. Connor chuckled at him and leaned in, kissing the boy again. This kiss felt just as perfect as the previous and they both smiled into it. Connor pulled away this time and grinned at the boy in front of him. It was quiet for a moment as the teenagers simply stared at each other, basking in the moment. Jude was the first to break the silence, his voice coming out soft.

“You’re my boyfriend now, it’s mandatory now that you’ve confessed you’re undying love for me, sorry, I don’t make the rules.” Connor laughed and pushed the other boy back gently.

“ _Fine_ , if I must.” He sighed, feigning annoyance. Jude opened his mouth to reply when the shrill sound of the bell rang through the hall. Both boys looked up startled, forgetting where they were for a moment. When their minds finally caught up they chuckled and began the short walk to Jude’s class, their hands clasped together tightly.

They stopped just outside the classroom door and Connor smirked at the boy in front of him.

“Saturday at eight.”

“What?” Jude asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“That’s when our first date it. I’ll pick you up, give you flowers, take you to dinner, the whole shebang.” The taller boy spoke softly and surely, smirking through the whole explanation. Jude grinned at Connor and leaned forward, kissing the boy quickly.

“Yeah, okay, I expect the best Stevens. I wanna be treated like a princess and I’ll totally break up with you if it’s lame.” He giggled, sarcasm leaking into every word.

Connor hugged him and kissed him chastely a few times, glad that he was finally able to do this whenever he pleased. They exchanged goodbyes and Jude walked into his class with a huge grin and flushed cheeks.

If anyone noticed the happiness and excitement beaming off of the youngest Adams-Foster, they didn’t question it.

 

 ****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay so what did you guys think? I was thinking of continuing this and making it into a series but im not too sure? 
> 
> I also posted this on my tumblr ( gr0ss-gh0st.tumblr.com ) so check out my blog if you want! My blogs kind of a mess of tv shows, youtubers, and lame jokes so feel free to follow me lmao
> 
> I'd love to hear some feedback so comment telling me your thoughts or message me on tumblr or twitter ( @im_g0ing_gh0st )!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
